


For Once

by GuineapigQueen



Series: 300 Followers Requests [9]
Category: South Park
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, background Creek, clyde pining, tweek is really only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: "Shut up! I'm not… I just… I want him to ask me" Clyde admits. He wants a romance like Craig and Tweek. Although he's bisexual, and very proud of it, most of his dating life has been with girls and he always did the asking. He just wants to be asked for once.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Series: 300 Followers Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	For Once

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely friend suckasstakenames on tumblr asked for Tyde and pining! Here's my attempt at writing a pairing I never have before, hopefully you like it Kay!

"You're kinda pathetic Clyde" Craig comments as he types on his phone idly. Texting Tweek no doubt, yeah,  _ Clyde  _ is the pathetic one.

Craig and Tweek are always together. They're always joined at the hip, holding hands or cuddling, kissing in public… it's gross. Clyde wants that for himself, he hates them. Really, nobody wants to hear them exchanging schmoopy 'I love you's' or see them making out like lovesick idiots. 

Clyde is aware that he's very bitter and jealous but he can't help it. They're always in his face and always so obnoxious. And he's so painfully single. 

" _ You're  _ pathetic Craig" Clyde shoots back "you're the one totally whipped by Tweek."

"I'm  _ not  _ whipped. We're in love" Craig corrects smugly. 

"No way all you ever do is hang off each other" Clyde retorts, making a face in disgust. 

"That's what love is, I want to spend time with my boyfriend, sue me" Craig rolls his eyes, dismissing Clyde and turning his attention back to his phone. 

"Yeah well you're boring to be around now" Clyde sulks.

"I've always been boring, you're just pissy because you're too chicken shit to tell Token you love him" Craig replies. Clyde glares at his friend, it's a known sore spot and Craig didn't have to bring it up. 

"Shut up! I'm not… I just… I want him to ask me" Clyde admits. He wants a romance like Craig and Tweek. Although he's bisexual, and very proud of it, most of his dating life has been with girls and he always did the asking. He just wants to be asked for once. 

"That's dumb" Craig scoffd and rolls his eyes. Clyde thinks that's a little rich considering he's the sappiest person ever when you mention Tweek.

"It's not! I've tried Craig, I've dropped hints and like, tried to get us in romantic situations… just nothing" Clyde says, exasperated. 

"Well I know he likes you" Craig shrugs, like its it's nothing. 

_ "You what?"  _ Clyde exclaims, he's only been pining and complaining about it Craig like,  _ forever.  _

"He told me he likes you, he thinks you just wanna be friends" Craig replies. How long has Craig been withholding this vital information? Tomen could've been his boyfriend like, yesterday. 

"What did you tell him?" Clyde asks on baited breath. 

"Same thing I'm telling you, ask him out" Craig replies dully. Craig is always like that, so frustratingly neutral to everyone else's issues. It's so typical of Craig to refuse to even get involved on iota. Craig is his best friend, but they are  _ so  _ different. He doesn't get what Tweek sees, dating Craig would be like dating a wet blanket. 

"I can't!" Is all Clyde can manage as his reply. Emotions getting the better of him. Craig hates emotions (unless you're Tweek.)

"Ugh, look just go out together, just the two of you. Take him to the amusement park maybe? Tweek and I kissed for the first time there, it was really romantic" Craig suggests. 

"Do you think?" Clyde tries not to imagine Tweek and Craig kissing. Instead he substitutes the image with himself and Token. Yeah, okay, this could be nice. 

"Sure, grab him when you get scared on a ride, cuddle up on the ferris wheel and ask him to win you a teddy bear. It'll work" Craig assures him, like Craig is some kind of dating pro. He's not, he was just lucky enough to find another weirdo who likes him. 

"Yeah, I guess… I'll try it" Clyde shrugs. Secretly the idea has his brain on fire with possibilities but he doesn't wanna let Craig know that. 

"Sure, look I gotta go, Tweek just got off work and he wants to hang out" Craig says a little dismissively. Clyde can't help but be disappointed.

"Sure, whatever" Clyde sighs.

He's left alone as Craig ditches him to be with his boyfriend once again.

—

Clyde bides his time. He has to wait for the perfect moment to suggest the amusement park. Maybe he'll drop a few casual hints that he'd like to go, talk about some cool rides he wanted to go on. Maybe Token will ask him first but if he doesn't no biggie, Clyde will make his move. Then they'll go, it'll be super romantic, they'll cuddle and stuff and Token will  _ totally  _ ask him to be his boyfriend. 

Clyde low key hates that Craig was the one to come up with it though. Stupid Craig. 

He's been dropping hints for a while now, he's not exactly one hundred percent sure how two dudes are supposed to flirt but he's giving it his best go. 

He's got Token alone now under the guise of studying. Granted Clyde probably needs it, he's not exactly the greatest student and Tokens always gotten straight A's. Token is a very good influence on him.

"So what are you struggling with?" Token asks kindly. God, he's so nice. He'd be such a caring boyfriend.

"Uh everything?" Clyde replies, which isn't even a lie. Science is so lost on him and Craig just gets snappy when he asks too many questions. 

"All good dude, don't worry. Sometimes people just need a bit more time to learn things, you'll get there" Token encourages. 

"Thanks, Craig just gets annoyed with me when I don't understand something" Clyde replies. 

"Craig isn't really teacher material" Token says.

"You're right, he's a dick" Clyde agrees.

They both laugh at that. Craig is their friend but he's not known for his social prowess. 

"So, let's start with your homework? What are you doing?" Token asks, Clyde is a little disappointed to be going back to the work.

"Biology, we're learning about DNA and stuff" he says, disinterested. 

"Oh, I can see how you might get bogged down by the terminology but once you get your head around it all it's relatively easy" Token explains, smiling. 

"Yeah, definitely. If only we were learning about physics though" Clyde says, taking another opportunity. 

"Why?" Token frowns in conclusion, clearly not getting Clyde's angle.

"Cause that new roller coaster at six flags would be such a cool lesson. I've been dying to try it" he says sweetly. Letting the hint hang there. 

"You know, you've been saying that for a while. Why don't we just do it?" Token suggest, Clyde grins. 

"Yeah? You wanna go?" He says, trying to not seem too overexcited. 

"Sure why not?" Token shrugs with a smile.

"Cool, just you and me yeah?" Clyde clarifies. He doesn't want Token misreading this and inviting their entire friend group. 

"Okay sounds great, it'll be nice to do something not related to school" Token agrees happily. Clyde definitely agrees too, school is boring and he'd much rather be doing fun things with Token. 

"Dude, I'm so excited. I can't wait" Clyde replies happily. 

"It can be our reward for getting through this work" Token says, getting back into the homework.

Clyde sighs a little, not wanting to do it. But for Token, he absolutely will. 

—

Clyde is buzzing when the day actually comes around. Token has a car, so he drives them and the drive is pleasant. They just chatter and listen to whatever is on Tokens playlist. Clyde isn't sure if Token is going to offer to pay for them both so he panics and pays for himself. He hopes that hasn't sent the wrong message. 

He looks forward to potentially being able to hug Token close on the roller coaster. He actually doesn't like roller coasters because he's, admittedly, a scaredy cat. But he figures if he can hug Token and have his crush protect him. He doesn't quote realise just how wrong he is.

He can't enjoy the experience because he's just so afraid. He can't enjoy clinging on to Token like a koala when he's feeling so dizzy and terrified. He's having a panic attack once they get off. He's crying and freaking out and it's awkward. He can't enjoy all the comforting hugs Token is giving. 

"It's okay" Token says "we won't do anymore roller coasters, there's tons of other rides here we can go on. And the games, and the food? Don't be upset."

Clyde nods, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"I'm sorry" he says "I didn't think it would freak me out like that."

"It's okay Clyde" Token promises "don't go on rides that scare you and make you anxious just for my sake okay?"

"Okay, I'll just be honest" Clyde nods in agreement. 

"What do you want to do next?" Token asks.

"Let's go play a game" Clyde suggests. It's probably better for him to be on solid ground at the moment. 

"Okay sure, what do you wanna play?" Token asks, happy to move on. 

"Oh whatever, I just wanna win a teddy bear" Clyde says in a voice that he hopes is flirty and sexy. He isn't sure if he quite gets there. 

"I've got an okay arm? I could try the basketball?" Token suggests. Clyde nods vigorously, who doesn't wanna watch Token try and shoot hoops. Clyde is so  _ down.  _

Token actually does have a great arm but its never enough to win a prize. Frustrated Token moves along to the ring toss, then the water guns and finally end up at the duck game. Which is all luck and no skill. Token seems frustrated that he hasn't managed to win Clyde that bear. Clyde isn't such a brat that he's mad at Token for this, he doesn't really care but Token doesn't want to leave. Determined. 

It's not really very fun, Token getting annoyed when he pulls up duds and Clyde idly waiting. 

"Can we uh, do something else?" Clyde asks hoping Token won't be annoyed. 

"Oh, ah sure, yeah" Token replies, embarrassed "I'm sorry I couldn't win you a bear." 

"Its ok, we all know it's rigged anyway" Clyde jokes, which earns a laugh from Token. Maybe the day can be salvaged. He remembers Craig's final suggestion "how about the ferris wheel?" He asks Token.

"Sounds good" Token says with a grin. Clyde hopes he might hold his hand, but he never does. 

The lineup for the ferris wheel isn't all that long compared to coasters and the bumper cars. It doesn't take them too long to get to the front. They chat mindlessly about school and while its nice, Clyde wishes he could just come out and say it. He wants to kiss Token so bad. 

He's feeling a little disheartened as they are ushered into their car. He's done almost everything he can think of but his dream date really hasn't worked out. He doesn't know how Craig and Tweek do it. How come everything they do is fresh out of some kind of teen movie. Clyde wants his own perfect romance. 

"What's the matter?" Token asks as they go up, sounding edgy "did I do something wrong?"

"No, no Token it's just… ah forget about it" Clyde sighs. 

"No way, if it upsets you its important" Token insists. He's always so caring and kind. 

"It's just I like you  _ so  _ much Token. I wanted this to be a date and I tried so hard to make the day perfect like how Craig and Tweek are and it just hasn't worked…" Clyde tries to explain. He feels stupider the more he says. 

"You know why that is right?" Token says with a small smile. 

"Why?" Ckyde can't help but worry. This is the part where Token lets him down gently, surely. 

"Because we aren't Craig and Tweek" he says "I like you too Clyde but… I'm not great at reading people. I wasn't sure what signals you were sending… I'm sorry, I should've just put myself out there" he continues. 

"I should have too" Clyde agrees "I guess I wanted to be courted for once."

"I can court you, next date can be more romantic. What's your idea of romance?" Token asks "I mean, if you still want me as a boyfriend."

"Uh, maybe like candles and flowers and dinner? Did you say  _ boyfriend?"  _ Clyde backtracks. Did Token just say the word… are they going out? 

"I can do that, next date we do that yeah? However you want it?" Token grins cheekily, realising he's got Clyde all flustered. 

"Really?" Clyde replies, taken aback "you wanna be boyfriends?"

"Yeah of course I do" Token says, "I'd rather get to know you over a candlelit dinner than on a roller coaster." 

"That sounds perfect" Clyde agrees, he reaches for Tokens hand and is relieved when he takes it. He lets the warmth envelope his fingers. 

"Can I… can I kiss you?" Token asks, biting his lip.

"I thought you'd never ask" Clyde replies. Token leans in and their lips meet. And it just keeps going. They don't entangle until their car is lowered and an annoyed attendant is waiting to get them out. 

They giggle, holding hands as they exit the ride 

"I'm kinda hungry" Clyde remarks. All the making out has worked up his appetite. 

"Let's go get some fries then, on me" Token grins, squeezing Clyde's hand.

Maybe this day wasn't a total bust. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
